


Meeting [A] Reaper

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jinyoung was glad to interact with Reaper or Demon alike, as long as they weren’t angels. Even if they did claim he had a thing with an angel. (or in which reaper Yugyeom and Demon Bambam tease Jinyoung and bond)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the wonderful world of 2015 me's writing. 
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/117843504480

_Angel politics._ Yugyeom let out a annoyed sigh, leaning his back against a building and pulling his hood further over his head. He really didn’t care about them, he just wanted to collect souls- like his job entailed- but here he was, listening to an angel talk to one of their higher ups about if a soul should be guarded or not.

Despite popular belief, it was all just politics between Angels and Demons if someone died. And if they couldn’t decide? Reapers got stuck waiting for a choice to be made when they could be doing their job elsewhere. And that’s what Yugyeom was stuck doing.

“Annoying, isn’t it?” A voice asked from beside him and Yugyeom didn’t have to turn to know who it was.

“Hey Jinyoung,” He greeted, “Hey, unlike you I get credit even if no one dies.”

“Not that,” Jinyoung frowned, and Yugyeom could almost hear it in his voice. “I mean their politics.”

“Oh that. Yeah.”

“It’s dumb, working with us has to be easier than that, right?” Jinyoung turned to face Yugyeom completely and the reaper finally turned to face him as well.

“You’d think so, but when it comes to you they keep having Mark mess your plans and that messes with mine. So not really.” Yugyeom shrugged and couldn’t help but smile at the annoyed look that covered Jinyoungs’ face.

“If they could just… Send anyone else.”

 _“…Let this one die”_ Yugyeom glanced in the direction of the angels.

“They decided.”

“Oh? Did they?”

“They’re going to let him die,” Yugyeom sighed, “Nows your chance to get some credit, Mark is assigned to someone else’s job today.”

“Oh, something going on with the angels?”

“With everything.” Yugyeom stretched, stepping towards the road. “See ya.” He was gone.

“So Mark is busy today?” Jinyoung couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I can finally get some work done.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Kunpimook looked at the wreckage. A huge car wreck, tons injured, only one dead and it wasn’t even his target. He pouted, glaring at the wreck. That was the third time that same target had escaped him, for one reason or another. They didn’t even have a guardian!

“Bambam?”

“Jinyoung?” Kunpimook looked over to the older demon, smiling before his gaze turned to the frown. “Did you cause that?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung shrugged, “is something wrong?”

“My target…” Kunpimook sighed, tapping against his thighs anxiously as he stood in place. “That was the third time he survived something I tried. And now I can’t get to him because of the angels.”

They both looked across the street where a gathering of guardian angels was to make sure nothing got any worse. They just loved to get involved in things that weren’t their business.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize your target was in there.”

“My record is so screwed.”

“I haven’t been able to do anything for a while, I kind of had to.”

“I know,” Kunpimook continued to pout anyway, “Your _angel boyfriend_ really likes getting in your way.”

“My what?! I’m not- with an angel I wouldn’t-”

“You’re not?” Kunpimook laughed, leaning back on his heels. “Sorry then.” He didn’t sound very sorry.

“Jinyoung,” They both jumped and turned to face the hooded-figure and the spirit following him. “Go report this one so I can take him.”

“Right,” Jinyoung motioned the spirit to follow him, “Come on human.”

“What? Am I dead?!”

“No shit,” Kunpimook rolled his eyes. After so many years hearing humans freak out about being dead got repetitive. “Just grab him it’ll take less time.”

“Right,” Jinyoung sighed, grabbing the spirit by the arm and walking away.

“No spirits for you?” The reaper asked, facing Kunpimook.

“No,” The pout returned as Kunpimook said it.

“Your record must be shit,” The reaper stated. “Want me to let you report one you didn’t mess with?”

“Isn’t that against the angels rules?”

“Neutral party, I don’t need their permission to do anything, technically.”

“I’m good, I think my next plan will go great.”

“Good luck then, Bambam.”

“Hey,” Kunpimook frowned at the reaper, “Name. That’s unfair.”

“Fairness a thing with demons? Yugyeom.”

“Not really,” Kunpimook shrugged, “but I was trained by Jinyoung and you’ve met him.”

“True.”

“By the way, that one,” Kunpimook pointed at his target who was being loaded into an ambulance. “He’s not being guarded right? I wouldn’t fail to notice that?”

“He’s not. He’s your target?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m back,” Jinyoung practically tossed the spirit at Yugyeom, who stumbled back, clutching his hood to keep it in place. “Here.”

“So’s your _boyfriend_ ,” Yugyeom motioned across the street as Mark arrived to join the other angels over there.

“Oh my god not you too.”

“I’m off then, Good luck with your plans, Kunpimook.” Yugyeom disappeared along with the spirit.

“Wait- I heard that right didn’t I?”

“Earning favor with reapers? And _I’m_ the one with the boyfriend.” Jinyoung’s sarcasm made Kunpimook frown.

“Whatever, I’m going home.”

“Kids.” Jinyoung shrugged to himself.


End file.
